Don't Think, Just Go
by insatiable-blathering
Summary: No matter what, she will always be haunted by her past. Even in the most horrible situation, it's there. Nobody else knows except for her "brother." Can going on this adventure help her? Or, will it make it worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own The Outsiders. All quotes, characters, and plots belong to S.E. Hinton. I own only my characters.**

**Okay, so this is my first ever **_**Outsiders **_**fanfic and I hope that this will turn right.**

* * *

Chapter one

I had the dream; the one where no matter how hard you run you can never get away. I was running away from my past. It was a flashback dream, but I was there, watching everything happening again. The memory came and I watched the younger version of me run. I tried to run, too, but I stayed in the same place.

* * *

The trees and surrounds turned into buildings and houses. It gradually started to slow down until we got to the house. I had to move up here with my sisters so I wouldn't get in trouble anymore and they were making a lot of noise.

"Those are supposed to be the people helping us." Jackie said. She was my oldest sister. She had long wavy honey blond hair with warm green eyes. "The oldest one fixed up the house while we were getting ready to move up here." She sounded excited.

"I could have fixed the house myself," I protested.

"Yeah, after you demolished it," Gwen argued; she had light blond hair and emerald colored eyes. I was going to say something smart, but the people arrived. Most of them were tall, except for two, who looked a bit shy or embarrassed. The tallest one was around six feet one or so. He had short dark hair with ice colored eyes. His eyes were different than the usual colors, but I can't say anything because of mine.

"Hello, you must be the new people that moved in." the tall person said.

"Yes sir!" I said before Jackie could open her mouth.

"Hope, be polite," she said, admonished at me being impolite.

"I am!" The guys were looking at us amusingly.

"We would have been here earlier, except that Soda had to go see his girlfriend." A guy with dark, curly hair said, rolling his eyes.

"You had to, too!" A guy, I assumed named Soda, retorted. They continued to argue until the tall person intervened.

"I'm sorry for their behavior, um, what are your names?" He asked us.

"I'm Jacklyn Walters and this is my little sister Gwendolyn Walters and my other one-"

"Hope Roberts," I said, interrupting her. I had black hair and blue eyes.

"You three are sisters?" The one named Soda asked.

"Yes, we are," Jackie answered.

"But you don't look anything alike like the one with dark hair," said the one with the curls.

"I have a name," I said.

"Don't mind them," the tall one said, looking like he's done this before.

"It's fine,-"Jackie paused. We realized that we didn't know their names.

"Oh, I'm Darry Curtis and this is Dallas Winston," he said, pointing to a person with a somewhat elfish face, his eyes were an ice cold blue, his hair was that white-blond color, and it wasn't greased back like the others. He didn't do anything but nod and look at us, though his gaze did linger longer than what was necessary on me. "Steve Randal," This person was the one who made the comment about the other guy's girlfriend. "My kid brother, Ponyboy Curtis," He was one of the shy boys. Ponyboy's hair was reddish brown color, his eyes were a greenish-gray color but more green. "Johnny Cade," he looked like a little puppy that got kicked too many times. He had big black eyes, tan, and jet black hair that was slicked back with grease. "My other brother, Sodapop Curtis," Now, if I had to pick the most handsome one in the group, it would be him. He had dark, golden brown hair and laughing brown eyes. "And this is-"

"Two-Bit!"

* * *

**Okay, so how was it? Let me know what I can do better and what you would like to see in this. I'll do my best to add it in somehow. Please review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Don't Think, Just Go**_

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Now Two-Bit had rusty colored hair and dancing gray eyes. He was probably one of the tallest, he was wearing a Mickey Mouse shirt, and he began to walk towards us. He circled us with his hand on his face in a thinking manner.

"Well, I guess they could stay," he said, walking back towards Darry and the others.

"You guess?" I asked mischievously. "I know that we can."

"Oh really?" He said, raising one eyebrow. "Well—"

"So, do you want us to move your stuff inside , or do you want to continue standing in the heat?" Dallas interrupted, flicking a cigarette out of his mouth, onto the ground, and then stomping it out.

"We can start now," Jackie said, walking back towards the car and opening up the truck and the back seats. "The ones marked with a pink heart is Gwen's, the red circle is mine, and the blue stars are Hope's. The moving truck should be here soon with the rest of our things; I believe it left a little bit after us."

As they were picking boxes I walked to the front door. I reached into my back pocket for the key Jackie made for me. I grasped it and unlocked the front door. It opened with a creak and a musty smell greeted me as I walked in. The stairs were the first thing in front of the door and then there was a hallway. I chose to explore the upstairs part first to get the first pick of a room. Each step I took there was a creak that followed; it would hard to sneak out of this house. At the top, the hallway went to left and right. I went to the left first and opened the first door I came to. It was a hall closet. It wasn't very big, but it looked like someone might be able to fit inside in front of the shelves that were there. I opened up the next door and it was a bed room. It was decent sized and the walls were yellow. It had a closet on one side and windows on the other wall.

"Is this gonna be your room?" A quiet voice asked. I turned around and saw the tan, quiet boy.

"Um, yeah," I said. I gestured to the boxes in his arms, "You can just put those wherever."

He nodded and sat them down by the closet. He started to leave my new room.

"Hey," and he turned around. "Thank you..um..I'm sorry I forgot your name."

"Johnny," he replied.

"Thanks Johnny," I smiled and he gave me a shy smile before leaving. I went over to the boxes and was about to go through them when there was thud! I looked up and saw that Dallas just dropped the boxes on the floor and walked out of my room. "Hey! You could've broken something!"  
"Not problem, now is it Princess?" He smirked at me. I glared at him and before anything else could've been said, a honk was heard. I ran to the window and saw that the moving truck appeared. "You better go help."

"And you too."

"I already did my part," and with that he walked down the stairs. I gave his a back a glare before following him. I went outside and saw that they were unloading the truck so that the driver could leave. I picked up two of my boxes and started walking back to the house.

"Hope, are you sure you can carry two boxes?" Jackie asked. She was beside me and carrying a box labeled dishes.

"Of course I can," I replied, trying to see if I was about to run into anything. Jackie went in front of me and headed towards the kitchen. Walking up the stairs was difficult and it didn't help that every time I took a step the boxes would hit the top of my legs.

"Here, let me help," a voice said. One of the boxes I was carrying was removed and I saw Sodapop.

"Thanks," I said, entering the yellow room.

"No problem," and he flashed me a smile that made his whole face light up. "This is your room?"

"Mmhhmm," and we sat the boxes down.

"Oh, I thought you would get the green one."

"Why the green one?"

"I don't know. You seem like a green person."

"What?" I said, confused. He answered me with a laugh and went to go get more boxes. I shook my head and decided to unpack my boxes. The guys could bring in the rest of the things because they were here to help move. The boxes Johnny brought in were clothes. I didn't have any hangers or a dresser to put them in. A loud bang sounded and grunts followed.

"Hey, you know, a little help would be great!" A frustrated voice said. I walked to the doorway and saw Dallas standing there, his face red.

"I thought you said you already did your part of helping us?" I questioned.

"Yeah, well, Darry didn't think so."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry."  
"Aren't you gonna help me?" I shook my head. "Why the hell not?"

"Language," I scolded, "and because the box is too big for the doorway."

"Fine," he huffed and dropped it.

"Stop dropping my things!"

"It's just your mattress. It's not gonna break!"

"Hope, please don't argue with anyone," I heard Jackie say.

"Dally, just open the box," Two-Bit said. They did and they both brought it into my room. Darry followed behind them along with Steve and brought in my bed frame.

"Where do you want this?" Darry asked. I showed them and they put it so that it was perpendicular with the windows. They also put the mattress on the bed for me.

"Oh, and Jackie said to give you these," Two-Bit said and hand me a box of hangers.

"Thank you." And they left my room. I began to hang up clothes. Sorting them by what they were and by color. Pants and skirts went on the left starting with black and ending with white. Then came tops and blouses and sorted them alphabetical by color like the pants. I put that box in an empty corner of my room and opened the next box. It was my bed sheets and I finally got those on it after pulling, tugging, and fighting with the fitted sheet to get onto the mattress. I went downstairs and went into what I guess could be the den. Boxes filled the room and I could barely see into the kitchen.

"So, what made you move here?" I heard Steve ask.

"It was a way for us to get closer," Jackie replied.

"What do you mean?"

"That's not a tale for today," I answered.

"It's time for us to go home," Darry said, looking outside and before Steve could say anything.

"Thank you for helping us," Jackie said and Gwen and I echoed her. We said our goodbyes to each other as they walked to door. Gwen closed the door as the last one left.

"Now what?" Gwen asked.

"Well, we'll finish unpacking tonight, go grocery shopping tomorrow and get anything else we need and then we'll go get you two enrolled in school."

* * *

**So, it's been over a year since I last updated and I'm sorry. I've been busy with school and other activities and this is the first free time I've had in awhile. What do you think of this chapter? Please let me know what I can improve and what I can add. I'm also sorry for any errors I made.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, it's been awhile since I last posted I'm sorry about that. School has been really hectic and I have had some issues with my boyfriend lately. However, it's finally summer! I promise that I'll do my very best with updating and making this the best story it can be! I would really like your input on it and how it can become better! (:**

* * *

Chapter Three

Sleeping in the new house was hard to do since there was a tree by my window and it was a windy night. The wind stopped around sometime in the early morning and I was able to get a few hours of sleep. Though, it felt like I only shut my eyes for a few minutes before I heard Gwen moving around and a knock on my door.

"Hope, come on, we need to get things done," came Jackie's muffled voice. I made a face at the door and stretched before flopping back on my bed. It felt like a morning on a school day; I absolutely did not want to leave my bed.

I managed to convince myself to get up and went to my closet. The wooden floors were warm with the August heat. I pulled out a red summer dress and black heels. I had a dresser with a mirror propped on it. I brushed my hair, left it down, and applied at little bit of makeup. I got dressed and went downstairs, ignoring the clanking my shoes made and the squeaking of the stairs. In the kitchen, I found Jackie making a list of things we needed to do and get with Gwen helping her.

"Are you ready?" Jackie asked, glancing up at me.

"Yup," I said, popping the p, "but I'm hungry."

"We'll find a place for breakfast and then we'll go grocery shopping." She grabbed her keys and purse.

"We're going on an adventure," I said, singing the last part.

"Make sure the lights are turned off. I don't want a big electric bill before I get a job."

* * *

After breakfast, arguing about what to get, and dropping the groceries off at the house, we made our way towards the school. It looked like a nice school and from all the cars, it had plenty of students. It was hard to find a parking spot, but we finally found one near the back. There were teenagers in the parking lot smoking and talking with their friends, some were eating, and others were joking around.

"Ready to enroll?" Jackie asked me, smiling a little. I got out of the car and my eyes squinted. It was a bright day and the sun shining down on the cars made it brighter. The walk from the car to school wasn't long, but it seemed like it. Guys would comment or whistle at Jackie and she would blush. Gwen just held her head up high and made comments like, "The school I'll be going to won't be like this."

"Gwen, you're going to a middle school, not high school, so of course it's gonna be different," I told her.

"You aren't old enough to be in high school. You're just fourteen," she argued.

"I'm about to be fifteen in October and I started school early," I retorted. Back in my home state, you had to turn five by November and I did. I was always the youngest in my class.

The shade the school provided when we got to the school was welcomed. The inside of the building was cool and kind of dark with the windows providing much of the light. While I inspected my new school, Jackie looked around for the office. There were students in the hallway, but Jackie didn't want to interrupt their kissing session. We turned a corner and found the office. A man, who was leaving, held the door open for us. Jackie smiled gratefully, but it soon went away when the yelling reached her ears.

"School just started a week ago and you're already in trouble!" A feminine voice rang out. "Keith, it's normal for you, but my own son?"The door closed behind us and silence greeted us. A woman, who was yelling, turned towards us and gave us a friendly smile. "We'll continue this later," and she walked towards the exit. She turned toward us, "I'm sorry about that. My son has already gotten in trouble and it's only been a little over a week."She shook her head. "Boys will be boys, I suppose. I'm Sarah Curtis," she said, smiling at us.

Jackie looked at bit shocked how a person could go from yelling to her son to being so friendly."I'm Hope Roberts. This is my older sister Jackie Walters and younger sister Gwen Walters."

"It's nice to meet you three. Are you new?"

"Yes ma'am," I nodded my head.

"You'll have fun here as long as you don't get in trouble," she said, with a pointed look towards her child. "Well, I need to be going, but maybe I'll see you girls around. Good-bye," and she went out of the office.

"Well, look who's here," said a male voice. We turned towards the voice and it was Two-Bit and boy was he grinning; Sodapop was also there.

"May I help you?" A voice asked before one of us could reply to Two-Bit. She questioner was small, old lady.

"Yes, I need to register my sister, Hope, for school," Jackie replied, turning towards her.

"Are you her legal guardian?"

"Yes ma'am." The secretary walked away towards another room.

"I'll be right back."

"So, you're gonna be going here?" Soda asked.

"Seems like it," I answered, noticing their faces had black smudges. "Why are y'all in trouble?"

"Might've had a small explosion in the lab," Soda said, grinning sheepishly while Two-Bit was grinning like a Cheshire cat. The secretary came back with papers and a folder.

"Please fill these out and stick them in the folder when you're done. As for you two boys, go back to class and here's a note," she handed them both a piece of paper.

"Bye Jackie, Hope, Gwen," Soda said, while Two-Bit pretended to take off an imaginary hat.

"Bye," Gwen said, while I saluted them and Jackie just shook her head.

* * *

The paper work didn't take too long, but it seemed like forever waiting in the office. Then, we had to do the same thing at Gwen's school. By the time we were done with all of our errands, it was late afternoon. We got school supplies and Penny and I would be starting school tomorrow. Though, I tried to convince Jackie to let us start Monday since tomorrow would Friday. I don't see the point of starting school when you only go for one day and then it's the weekend; I would forget everything I learned during school and where to go to get to my classes.

* * *

**So, how was chapter three? Please let me know and tell what I can do better or add in :)  
**


End file.
